Flambo The Fire Imp
by 0MoonBoots0
Summary: Ever wonder how Flambo the fire imp become the way he is today? This fanfiction explains it all. Flambo, the Northern Fire prince falls in love with Brook, the Ocean princess, when his mother tells him to marry Flame Princess, He refuses and the story just gets more intence.
1. Ocean Princess

**Ever wonder what Flambo was like before he turned into a fire imp. Well here is the story. Thanks for coming and I hope you like what you see... I don't own adventure time characters but so far these are original .. this is also rated K+ so its all nice and clean :D**_  
_

_Burning, why is it always burning?_

Flambo walked along the beach, setting fire to the sand strands behind his footsteps. The waves were at a safe distance lapping back and forth in peaceful rhythms. The sun set was beautiful, setting the clouds ablaze with pink and orange flames.

Flambo hated but understood the sun at the same time. The sun always wanted to swim with the ocean. Every day it tries and every day it dies. But it never gives up. Constantly dying and rising just to do the thing it loved; be with the ocean. Flambo turned away from the sun, tired of looking at a disgusting thing like the sun.

He brushed back the flames he called his hair from his face. Sadly looking back at the water, he suddenly wanted to swim, to kill himself for all the countless plants and animals that he had killed in his lifetime. But he knew his mother, the northern flame queen, would not allow him. His life was preciously planned.

"What are you doing?"

Flambo turned around to see who it was that spoke. A girl stood there. Tall and beautiful, skin as clear as the calmest of waters. She walked out of the water, droplets coming from the strands of hair that toppled over her face.

"You're made of water." Flambo looked closer.

"Well, they do call me ocean princess." She tucked a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. "but you can call me Brook if you want."

Flambo wanted to get closer to her but took two steps back instead. He turned and started walking away. _It would be better if we didn't meet._

"Why are you walking away. I just wanted to talk." She started trailing him.

"Stop! You can't come near me." Flambo turned and shouted at her

Ocean princess froze eyes wide with surprise. "I'm sorry I just thought-"

"What you thought we could be friend, well if you didn't notice I'm made of fire." Flambo didn't know why he was so angry at her. _I'm being over protective. What about her feelings._

"Ya, I noticed." She replied calmly. Flambo eyes softened at what she said. "I was watching you from the water and you looked very lonely."

"Why are you only showing up now then?"

"I burn up in the sun." she turned towards the water, "but I sure do love watching the sun set. I sometimes sit on the shore and watch the sky turn colors."

Flambo was memorized by this girl. The last rays of sunlight made her skin glow like a freshly blown bubble; pinks and greens hues swirled in her eyes.

"Can I try something?"

"Huh?" she looked back at Flambo confused.

"I want to touch you." He winced at how stupid that sounded.

"Yes you can, but, don't hurt yourself." Flambo's heart ached. _This girl suffers the same thing I suffer._

He died down his flames as low as he could as he slowly walked over to her. She stood there patiently waiting, her eyes closed; Waiting for the contact between the two of them. Every step made her glow brighter, only making Flambo wanting to get closer to her. They stood face to face, her eyes still closed. Her lips quivered, he knew that she was wondering the same thing. What will this feel like?

He placed his hand on her arm. Slowly steam started to make its way into the air. Slowly but surely, his hand started to sting. He pulled back quickly in pain. But he loved the feeling of this kind of pain.

His knew his face was blushing, But it was barely visible through his fiery red skin.

She opened her eyes in concern. "Are you ok did I hurt you?"

"Don't worry about it." Flambo grinned.

"I finally touched the sun she wisped to herself." She looked up into Flambo's eyes, being face to face with her only made him want to know everything about her.

The sun had finally sunk into the friendly waves of the ocean. Flambo's perspective on the world changed then.

"May I ask your name." her blushing blue checks were irresistible.

"I'm the fire prince from the northern side of Ooo. But you can call me Flambo." He smiled. He can't remember the last time he was proud to give his name to someone.

"Flame prince, wait so do you know flame princess." Brook's voice quaked.

"Whats wrong. Why are you upset all of a sudden?"

"Her flame people have been killing off any of our knights that come out of the ocean, that's why we only come out at night. Flame people can survive in the cold winds of night."

She was right flame people couldn't survive the nights, which reminded him that he didn't have much time with her before he had to return to the his kingdom.

"I've always wanted to see the sun high up in the clouds, to see the blue sky." A small gust of wind blew by, sending her hair dripping to the side." Flambo couldn't take his eyes off of her. She turned to face Flambo, his head suddenly felt really cold.

"Oh my glob, your hair." She reached out to help but quickly restrained herself.

"Oh crap!" He backed away from her. He quickly set it burning again. "I don't have much time left." He started jogging back from the beach.

"Wait!" he turned to see her troubled face, if he was made of ice he would melt from the cuteness of that face. "Will I ever see you again Flambo?"

He smiled, he loved her and he knew she liked him back. "Tomorrow. same time, same place."

"Ok," her face lit up, One of Flambo's proudest achievements. "Good night"

He watched as she walked gracefully back into the water. "Night Brook," Flambo ran home slowly trying to savor the pleasant burning of his heart. It seemed as though he way floating all the way to the northern flame kingdom.

**How will Flambo help Brook's people from the southern fire kingdom? Will there love go farther or will their elements restrict them? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Other Plans

**Note that Flambo has the same abilities as Flame princess, their just from different sides of Ooo. Its finally chapter 2 time, this one was kind of hard to write cause it played differently in my head. Lol I hope you enjoy it.**

Flambo walked along the fire sidewalks of the kingdom. He wasn't allowed to be out this late at night but who cares, he got to meet the girl of his dreams. He used to be afraid of the night, now he's looking forward to it.

He hid a few feet away from the main castle. _If they find out that I wasn't here I'm sure to be grounded. _He just couldn't be grounded. He wouldn't be able to see brook.

The flame guard stood there like pillars; nothing averted there gaze from which was nowhere. He grabbed a piece of lava rock and threw it over to the left side of the guards.

"Did you hear that?"

"Let's check it out. The guards ran towards the nonexistent trespasser.

Flambo shrunk down and turned into his flame snake form. He quickly slithered past the guards and underneath the crack of the door. Once inside he returned back to his original form. He looked around at the castle walls. Surprisingly it was empty_, where is my mother._ He tiptoed around to each room looking for the person who wasn't supposed to find him.

"Tomorrow morning?" Flambo stopped. He heard his mother's voice from a few rooms ahead. The door was accidentally propped open. Flambo peeked through the crack that was left and tuned into the conversation they were having.

He couldn't see mush through the crack, all he could see was the fat back of the Flame queen. _She must be using holograms to talk;_ he was curious to see who she was talking to.

"I know that my daughter is looking forward to it." That voice, it was the southern Flame kingdoms king talking.

"Yes, I will make sure my son is ready. I will talk to him about it."

"And remember," the king sounded mad, "if things don't go as planned like between the two of them like last time, we will attack your half of the land."

_Crap!_ He looked remembered that the beach was connected to their territory. _I'll have to follow along with this if I want to protect Brook._

"I'll make sure he gets the idea." She turned off the hologram and stood from her chair.

_Crap, crap,crap! I got to get out of here._ He ran as fast as he could towards his room. Flambo opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He dove strait onto his bed and quickly shuffled underneath the covers, trying to slow his breathing from his previous run.

-knock-knock- It was probably his mom

"Come in."

She opened the door and walked inside. She looked angry. _Oh no here it comes_.

"Flambo where were you. You went outside this late at night again didn't you?

Flambo got defensive. "What makes you think that?"

"I heard you listening in on my conversation, I'm not an idiot, you know."

"Humph!" he crossed his arms and leaned back on his bed. "What do you want?"

"Well, first of all, you're going to be punished for leaving the kingdom without a guard."

"Then just say I'm grounded, dang it. And make it snappy I'm tired."

"I can't ground you now because I just go an important call from the Fire king on the other side of Ooo."

Flambo didn't like the way this was sounding.

"Tomorrow morning, you're going over there to spend some time with his daughter, Flame princess, and make an effort this time."

He looked away from his mom; she thinks that they would become more powerful if the two fire kingdoms were united in a way. _She thinks that someday I'll fall in love with her, that's why she's doing all this stuff for no reason._

"You will the return the day after that and tell me exactly what happe-."

"Wait what! Flambo interrupted. "I have to stay the night there? No mom, I can't, I have plans."

"Oh, you have plans do you."

"Ya mom, people have plans."

"Well, you have never had plans before, I'm curious what kind of plans do you have. "

_Crap! I can't tell her about ocean princess or she won't allow me to go to the beach again. _"I'm a…." _Crap! What am I going to say? "…_I told Finn that I would hang with him yesterday."

"Finn? The human? Why would you waist your precious time with that kid."

He went back into his pouting stance. "Stop making fun of my friends."

"Whatever, just make sure you tell the Flame king that you're not staying over. Like I'm going to tell him that."

"Ok, are you done now."

"Yes, go to sleep and no more sneaking out at night. I don't want your flame to run out."

"Sure mom, whatever you say."

She turned off his lights and shut the door to his room. Flambo rested his head on his coal pillow. _Great no I need to tell Finn about it, this is going to be a pain._ Ocean princess popped in his mind again. _It'll be worth it if I can see her again._ He closed his eyes and dreamed of beautiful sunsets.

**If you don't get it yet, the Flame people are kind of full of themselves so they think that everyone else is less superior. That's why Flambo is not a fan of Finn. Will things change between them? How will Flambo act during this date that was planned? Find out in the next chapter…**


	3. Making Matters Worse

**Hi guys, I know it's been a while since I posted but I'm trying my best to even out each story. Here is chapter 3. **

**Note- all of this happened before Finn met the Flame Princess, it explains why she was labeled evil in a way. Finn and Jake are mainly the only ones who remember about what he was like before Flambo was transformed into an imp and had his memories erased. Just keep that in mind as we go along **

Flambo walked towards Finn's tree house, half dragging himself. _Why did I always have to go and make things harder for myself?_

Flambo approached their front door, collecting on what he was going to say before knocking. Flambo banged on the door.

It opened to reveal a short little boy, probably in his thirteen's. He wore blue shorts with a lighter blue top. His green back pack almost reminded Flambo of a turtle if it wasn't for the white cat hat he wore over his locks.

"Hey, sup' Flambo."

Flambo turned his head away from Finn. "Hey, can I ask you something."

Finn suddenly got serious, "Sure man."

"Can I stay over tonight?"

"Why?" Finn asked.

_I don't want to tell you._ "um, I'm traveling today and I don't know if I will make it all the way back to my kingdom before nightfall," he lied between his teeth. To be honest, he wanted Brook all to himself; he didn't want the risk of being asked a million questions.

"Sure, just come over when you're ready, we'll be here"

"Thanks man."

"oh ya," Finn started to shut the door, "just don't burn down the house."

Flambo's flames started growing in irritation," I'll try not to."

The door clicked shut. _What a pain it the a$$._

Flambo made his way towards the Southern Fire Kingdom, all the while cursing at himself for having to waste his day with Flame Princess.

When Flambo arrived in the kingdom territory, he started walking slower as guards gathered around to escort him to the main castle.

The kingdom was huge, About twice the size as the Northern Fire Kingdom. The flames that licked around the buildings and walls looked bigger and brighter than the ones Flambo had grown up with. _It must be a lot of work to keep that much power in flames from going out of control._

The guards led him into the building. There waiting for him was the Flame King, sitting high atop his thrown.

Flambo knelt down on his knee before him, showing the respect his mother taught him to use ever since he was a child. He was used to this, what being a prince and all.

"Flambo, glad you could make it." F. King stood up, motioning to Flambo that he could rise. "My daughter is up in her room. If you ever need something just let me know."

"There is one thing you highness." Flambo demanded. _I don't care how mad he gets as long as I get to see Brook when this is all over._

"And what is that my son."

_Don't call me that you old fart._ "I'm afraid that I cannot spend the night in your castle."

The jolly side to the Flame King quickly started to fade. Anger growing deeper as his eye brows tilted down, covering his eyelids. "And why not.?"

"I have already made plans with Finn the-"he gulped down his fear, "-the human."

Nothing fazed the Flame King. "Fine, but you will have to spend another day with us in return." He sat back down into his thrown. "Once your time with this human had expired, you will return here and stay until the break of dusk."

_Crap, I just made things much worse. Not only do I have to hang out with Finn but I have to come back here and entertain his daughter._

Flambo sighed on the inside, "as you wish, sir."

Flambo had almost lost his way looking for Flame Princesses room. There were more rooms and hallways in this castle than Flambo could ever imagine. Most of the rooms he had checked in looked as if they had no purpose at all.

He finally reached F. Princesses room. He lightly knocked," Princess it's me."

"Come in."

Flambo walked inside and saw her sitting on her bed. She was braiding her flaming hair down to the side of her shoulder. Her scarlet dress glimmering as her skin burned around it. Flambo almost didn't want to admit that she looked quite beautiful.

"Hi there Flambo." Her smile made him anxious, but he noticed a slight bit of annoyance behind it.

"Hey princess, how have you been?" Flambo sat down next to her on the bed

Their conversations were always the same, and just like any conversation they would start, Flambo would never pay attention. They would treat each other more like acquaintances. All that would ever come up in their talks was whats going on in their territories and kingdoms. Flambo really didn't care, but his mother always wanted a full repot on whatever they had to say. She treated him more like a spy than a son.

"We all have been healthy, our kingdom has been threatened the past few days but it was nothing I couldn't handle."

Flambo laid down on his back. "What was it this time?"

"It's only the Ocean Kingdom"

"What!" Flambo jolted upright, "what happened, what did you do to them? "

"You know how water people are the most dangerous to our people." Every twisted word that came out of her mouth only made Flambo want to slap her even more. "We found some of them who had strayed too far from there boundaries so we executed them. The next day a patrol came to our gates and demanded for more territory so they can roam beyond those boundaries. I simply went away with them to." There was not pity in her voice. No sorrow, no concern. She probable saw them all to be trash.

_All they ever wanted was to see the world outside of the ocean._ Flambo's spirits plummeted at the mentioning of this news. He should have known something like this would eventually happen. He wanted to do something to help.

Something sparked in Flambo. Something that drove him like the leader he naturally was_. I will make sure by my hand that the Ocean Kingdom will be protected by us, I won't allow any of Brooks's family or friends suffer any longer._

**How will Flambo protect the water people? How will the king and queen respond to his one and only decision? What will happen between Flambo Finn and Brook? Find out in the next chapter…**


	4. Uncharted Waters

**IV: Sorry for the wait on this chapter you guys.**

**Flambo: Jeez took you long enough.**

**Brook: Flambo, at lest she's thinking about us.**

**IV: Ya Flambo, cut me some slack.  
**

**Flambo: You said it you're self that this is the hardest fan fic to write.**

**IV: Well if that's the way you feel then I'll just stop writing, I guess you and Brook will never get together **

**Flambo:*pouts***

**Brook: IV, I know he doesn't mean it. Let's read this chapter already **

Finally, having to put up with the task of entertaining flame princess was over. Flambo looked outside, there wasn't much time left until he would have to shelter at Finn's house.

He looked back at the castle, its flames preparing themselves for a long night.

Flambo ran towards the ocean. The setting sun that usually dazzled him was nothing to Brook. Little did he know, but Flambo had fallen in love with this water goddess of his.

Flambo slowed his steps when he arrived at the beach. Desperately looking left and right for any sign of her.

"F-Flambo?"

He turned to find her standing there. Flambo had almost forgotten how beautiful she was, it was definitely better than his memories of her.

"Brook," he was breathless and blushing. He had no idea what to do but he wouldn't mind if they just stared at each other.

"I'm afraid I can see you anymore."

Flambo's heart shattered for a moment but it quickly recovered. _Is she playing games with me? _But she looked serious and somewhat scared. Her arms were behind her and she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents think that you and your people are dangerous."

"What?!"

Tears started to swell up in her clear eyes. "Your people killed my brother and some of our knights."

Flambo knew where this was going. "No, that wasn't me. That was Flame princess; I would never do something like that to you."

"Even if you were telling the truth, I would get into trouble if I was seen with you."

Flambo didn't know what to say to all of this_. Don't tell me that this is good bye._

"I'm sorry." Brook started to walk away from him. He couldn't believe that this might be the last time he would ever get to see her.

"W-wait." I have to keep her with me.

She turned around, willing to hear whatever he wanted to say.

"I want to show you the world." _Wait, can I do that, well I'll have to try._

"But the sun will-"

"I'll find a way." He moved closer to her. He didn't like the seeing her so far away. "I'll make sure your safe."

Brook looked at the sand, she wasn't sure on how she should respond.

"I want to protect you Brook."

A smile popped onto her face, "Why would you want to do that, I'm perfectly fine."

"Because-"_I love you_, "you're my friend." The urge to touch her took him by surprise.

Brook only looked at him. Flambo couldn't help but blush, she was adorable.

"I don't know how, but I want to show you more than beaches and waves."

"You really think so?"

"Ya, and about your people. I can do something about that." Flambo sounded like a hero at that moment. "I will never link with the kingdom that killed your brother, I will use mine to protect you, I promise."

Hope flickered in Brook's clear eyes. "What should I tell my father?"

Flambo had forgotten that she was a princess; her father must be the king. "Well, I guess you could tell him that our kingdoms are different. He might not know if there are two Flame Kingdoms."

"Ok," her smile was big. It made him smile, too.

A gust of wind blew by, causing Flambo's flame to blow wild. "Burr."

"Guess you better go, huh." Brook asked, rubbing her arm up and down.

"Ya, will I see you tomorrow."

"No, but the next day might work, my brothers funeral is tomorrow."

"I wish I could be there for you." Another blow of chilly wind flew past him. "I better go or I will need a funeral. The morning after that then?"

"The morning?"

"Ya remember, I'm going to show you the world."

**How will Flambo solve this problem? Will he be able to protect Brook? Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
